This invention relates to a therapeutic apparatus for assisting an invalid or other occupant in walking. The apparatus comprises generally a framework including a seat and seat back, arms extending from the seat back, and four telescopic wheeled legs. The framework carries an air compressor for supplying compressed air to the legs for extending and retracting same in order to raise and lower the seat portion of the device. The apparatus further includes a removable front section in the form of a first yoke member which releasably attaches between the forward ends of the arms and a second yoke member depending from the first yoke member which releasably attaches to the front of the seat portion. The front section, when attached, forms a safety device for constraining the occupant in the seat. A body harness may also be provided.
Preferably, the apparatus further includes a reinforcing ring around the bottom of the legs with auxiliary stabilizing wheels between the legs and a removable front section providing occupant access to the seat. Controls for the air compressor may be provided on one of the framework arms enabling the occupant to raise and lower the seat as between occupant-standing and occupant-seated positions in both of which the occupant's feet may be in ground contact.
In use, the device is under occupant control for raising and lowering between seating and walking elevations. For walking purposes, the device is occupant propelled while constraining the occupant therein in a secure and safe manner. The peripheral ring-like support at the base of the legs with its auxiliary wheels provides added stability in preventing the device from tipping over during walking. Occupant controlled brakes may be provided at least on the forward wheels. For increased stability, a fifth telescopic hydraulic leg may depend centrally from the backrest portion of the walker.
The walker fulfills an important need in self-rehabilitation of injured patients providing a means whereby the semi-disabled patient may rehabilitate him or herself by encouraging the patient to walk under his or her own power in relative safety and security. The device may, however, also be used in a manner equivalent to a conventional wheelchair.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. patents relating to invalid walkers and similar therapeutic devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,052--H. A. I. Johannesen--May 14, 1957 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,314--J. P. Clearman et al--Jan. 12, 1965 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,704--C. L. Wilson--May 24, 1966 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,883--M. Kiehn--Aug. 20, 1968 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,052--P. Andow et al--Dec. 11, 1973 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,445--K. Haibeck--Sept. 5, 1978 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,416--D. L. Ausmus--May 22, 1979 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,493--E. A. Ledesky--July 15, 1980
None of the above patents, however, discloses a device having the features and advantages of the present invention. In particular, the above patents lack the structure of the present invention and the telescopic facility enabling the occupant under his or her own control to move the device in elevation as between a seated and standing position and to self-propel the device in either position while the occupant is constrained therein in a secure and stable manner.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.